The Proposal
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke Proposes to Lorelai the day of the test run of the new Inn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the day of the test run in Stars Hollow at the new Dragonfly Inn when Luke show's up an get's out of his truck and see's Lorelai standing on the stair's of the Inn welcoming guest's and get's out of his truck and makes his way over to her.

''Hey'' he says

''Luke Hi what are you doing here?'' she asks him playing kind of dumb

''well you invited/wanted me to come and check the place out so here I am this place is really beautiful and great here these are for you.'' he tells her and hand's her some flower's.

''aww Luke they are beautiful thank you...you are so sweet the sweetest and thank's we like it come on inside I'll show you around.'' she tells him

''ah Lorelai can I possibly talk to you for a second?'' he asks her

''ah yea sure I guess I can talk to you for a second before I have to get to work and check our guest's in so what's up?'' she asks him

''ok good this will only take a second.'' he tells her

Luke what are you doing your scaring me?'' she asks/tells him

''so how are you doing/feeling?'' he asks her

''why are you asking me that and I'm...I'm fine what about/how are you?'' she asks him

''I'm great.'' he tell her

''well ok then good glad to hear it'' she says

''Lorelai will you...will you marry me?'' he asks her

''What are you serious?'' she asks him

''oh I'm serious.'' he tells her and takes out a ring out of his pocket.

''oh my god you really have thought about this.'' she says

''yes of course I have we have known each other on what's coming up to be 8 year's and I think it's time for us to get married.'' he tells her

''wow 8 year's?'' she asks him

''8 year's'' he tells her

''wow I didn't know you have been keeping track.'' she tells him

Luke get's down on one knee

''so will you make me the happiest man and marry me?'' he asks her

''YES YES I WILL!!'' she says excitedly and happily

Luke stand's back up and pull's her into a deep kiss

Luke wraps his arm's around her waist

Lorelai wrap's her around's around his neck

They kiss each other deeply while guest's are still arriving at the Inn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loreli pull's away from the kiss

''ok I really have to get to work now.'' she tells him

''ok sorry go ahead I didn't mean to hold you up have a great day.'' he tells her

''ok ah buh buh-bye.'' she says

Luke start's to walk away.

''Luke wait!'' she says

Luke turn's around ''what?'' he asks her

''your still coming here for dinner tonight right?'' she asks him

''I wouldn't miss it'' he tells her

''Okay great!'' she says and smiles at him and watches him walk to his truck and get in and leave then walk's back inside the Inn and goes to the kitchen and walk's in all smiling.

''you look happy'' Sookie says

''oh well I am I really am.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea and why are you so um happy?'' Sookie asks her

''well actucally Luke just proposed to me'' Lorelai tells her

''What!'' ''No When!'' Sookie asks her in a surprised tone

''just now outside and we kissed'' Lorelai says

''oh my god'' Sookie says

''I know'' Lorelai says and smiles and laughs

''and what did you say?'' Sookie asks her

''I said yes!'' Lorelai tells her

''oh my god so your actucally engaged?'' Sookie asks her

''yes I am'' Lorelai says

''aww congradulation's hunnie that's great Luke is a really nice man.'' Sookie tells her

''thank you hunnie and yes he is he is a very nice man'' Lorelai says

''and you kissed like you kissed?'' Sookie asks her

''yes'' Lorelai tells her

''oh god...oh God'' Sookie says

''I know'' Lorelai says and smiles

''and he's coming here for dinner tonight.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh my god so do you think you two are going to?'' Sookie asks her

''Sookie I don't know we just got engaged and I'm sharing a room with my daughter unless we suddenly get an open room.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok calm down.'' Sookie tells her

''ok I still have some thing's to do and to make sure that all the door's get delivered to thier rooms so I will see you later.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUKE'S DINER DURING LUNCH RUSH

[ Telephone ringing - Luke answers ]

''Luke's.'' he says

''Hey.'' Lorelai says as the scene switches back and forth between diner and inn

''Hello?'' Luke says again

''It's me.'' she says Louder

''Oh, hi.'' Luke says

''Can we talk?'' Lorelai asks him

''Well, we're kind of busy.'' Luke tells her

Caesar [places two plates on kitchen ledge] ''Burger and patty melt.'' he says

''I just wanted to talk.'' Lorelai tells him

''Talk about what?'' Luke asks her

''What?'' Lorelai question's him

''Talk about what?'' Luke asks her

''Could you find a quieter place?'' she asks him

''Like where?'' he asks her

''Just go outside.'' she tells him

''The Phone doesn't reach outside.'' he tells her

Caesar [presents another plate of food] ''Something that looks like tuna.'' he says

''Use your cell phone.'' Lorelai tell him

''Uh, I don't have a cell phone.'' he tells het

''What happened to the phone Nicole gave you?'' she asks him

''She got it back in the divorce. Actually, I threw it in the lake after the divorce.'' he tells her

[Davey crying at the inn - Dishes crashing at the diner]

''Jeez, what the hell is going on over there?'' he asks her

''What's going on over there?'' she asks him

''Hold on!'' he tells her

''You hold on, too.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Luke stretches phone cord into storeroom and shuts door. Crying continues as Lorelai moves to the inn front closet. Closes the door and leans against it. Noises fade]

''So how are you?'' he asks her

''I'm fine and...And you?'' she aks him

''I'm fine, too.'' he tells her

''Good!'' she says

''So...you wanted to talk?'' he asks her

''Yeah. I just realized that, uh, you know, when I got back last night, I was, um, a little distracted.'' she says and slowly slides down the door to sit on the floor ''Uh,eh.'' she says

''Hey, no big deal.'' he says to her

''Uh, no, no, it really was a big deal. I just, um --'' she says

''Seriously, you don't need to --'' he says

''We kissed.'' [silence as Luke smiles while remembering] ''You and me, we kissed?'' she asks him and wait's for him to respond back

''I remember.'' he tells her

''And it was...unexpected.'' she tells him

''Lorelai, relax. I'm fine if you want to just forget it ever happened, really.'' he tells her

''No, I don't want to forget it ever happened. It was a great kiss.'' she tells him

''Oh Yeah?'' he asks her

''If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences.'' she tells him

''Okay.'' he says

''So, what do you think?'' she asks him

''I think I'm really relieved you feel that way.'' he tells her

''So you concur?'' she asks him

''Dear God, yes.'' he says

''Good. So, then, I guess we'll discuss this later.'' she tells him

''Tonight? he asks her

''Tonight.'' she says

''Okay. Thanks for the call.'' he says

''Well, my pleasure.'' she says

[The Phone clicks, dial tone ]

Lorelai smiles and slowly get's up from the door and open's the door from inside the closet and pushes it open and Rory just happens to be walking by. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai is coming out of the closet and Rory see's her.

''oh Mom Hi what...what were you doing inside the closet?'' she asks her

''oh I just had a phone call to make and I couldn't hear myself talk or think and the closet was the only private and quite place to talk.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok.'' Rory says

''come on let's go get some breakfast shall we?'' Lorelai says her and wrap's her arm around Rory's back.

''ok'' Rory says

The girl's walk into the dining room.

''hey everybody'' Lorelai says

They all say hi to Lorelai and Rory

Lorelai and Rory sit down together at the table for breakfast.

Sookie comes out of the kitchen and start's waving a napkin at Lorelai

''exuse me I will just be right back'' Lorelai says and get's up and goes into the kitchen

''Hey, Sookie, what did you want to talk - Oh my!'' Lorelai says

Sookie[ Squeals and hugs Lorelai] ''I'm so happy!'' Sookie says

''I'm so glad you're so happy! Is this is a normal happy or was there cooking sherry involved?''

''I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I can't help it! It is so wonderful. Do you know how wonderful it is?''

''No, no, I don't, but I would love to weigh in.''

''You're with Luke!'' Sookie says

''Ah, how did you know?'' Lorelai asks her

''Kirk told me.'' Sookie says

''Kirk told you?'' Lorelai question's her

''He saw you. He saw you kiss Luke. Oh, my God! You were kissing Luke!'' Sookie says happily

''Well, Sookie, I --'' Lorelai says

''I am so glad! You two are perfect for each other. I have always thought that someday, if you just sort of turned around and opened your eyes that you'd see it, and now that you have, I'm just so damn happy.'' Sookie says

''Well, I'm --'' Lorelai says

''You're not gonna die alone. I mean, somebody will be there. Somebody will know. Somebody will find the body and call the police and --'' Sookie says

''Yes, that is a relief.'' Lorelai says

''Hey, you don't seem happy.'' Sookie says

''About what?'' Lorelai question's her

''About Luke!'' Sookie says

''Of course I'm happy about Luke. It's just new. I'm still processing it, that's all.'' Lorelai tells her

''But he knows you're happy, right? I mean, he knows you're processing, but once you process, there's gonna be sex, right?'' Sookie asks her

''He knows. I think he knows. He should know. I hope he knows.'' Lorelai says

''Well, make sure he knows, okay? Because you two together -'' Sookie says

''Equals getting to the morgue before I smell. I got it.'' Lorelai says

''Okay.'' Sookie says and [giggles] 


End file.
